


Nobody Can See Your Face

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curses, M/M, also somehow leedo was never there im sorry, and xion is a prince, dongmyeong is there/mentioned but never by name, hwanwoong has a curse, nobody except me is in this ship tag but you know thats fine, there is like a tiny bit of violence but its not described in detail or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: "It's okay if you want to cover your face, I just don't understand," Dongju says, hesitant while Hwanwoong continues to cover his face.Hwanwoong doesn't understand either. Knows there's a curse- was told there's a curse- but nobody would tell him any more than that. If someone saw him- ifDongjusaw him- something bad would happen, right? Or else, why was he hiding?





	Nobody Can See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> the behind the scenes video from the debut trailer (i think) has one part where xion is like "i'll protect you" or something along those lines, and covers hwanwoongs face bc he's hiding it and idk they're cute i don't have an excuse

_“You can’t allow anyone to see your face.”_  He was told, when he was young enough to not quite understand, but old enough to follow instructions. Nobody can look at his face, or… or _something_. Something bad would happen.

The culture of the land he grows up- one formed by the same gods that cursed him- make masks common place. Common enough, at least, that nobody really questions him, so long has he doesn’t get particularly close to them. Once he does, however, questions begin.

_“Why don’t you ever show your face?”_

_“Why are you still wearing a mask?”_

_“Do you think we’ll judge you?”_

_“Do you think so little of us?”_

But it hasn’t nothing to do with them. Nor his face, itself. Only that seeing him will be a curse. Surely it must be, or else why would he have been told so?

It has to be.

 

The prince has run away, again. Nobody is particularly worried, aside from the guards meant to have been keeping an eye on him, and his advisers, maybe. His brother- the crown prince- laughs, when questioned, says he doesn’t know where the other is. Isn’t particularly worried, either. And the tutor in a mask shakes his head, when questioned. So the guards leave, and the crown prince finishes his lessons, before leaving too.

“You know,” the masked tutor starts, when left to sit alone, “you’re worrying them.”

“If they were that worried, they actually would have checked the room.” The prince stands, from behind a bookshelf, and makes his way to the table. Takes the seat formerly belonging to his brother, and leans over textbooks left behind. Something about trade that refuses to set in as he reads it.

“ _Dongju,”_  he stresses the name, formality forgotten. In turn, Dongju looks up at him. Meets the painted eyes of the mask, since he can’t see the other’s face. One hand lifts, reaches for it, only to be smacked away. “Don’t do that.”

“How can you see, with that? Don’t you want a mask with eyes, at least, Hwanwoong?”

“I can see, it’s fabric, here.” Hwanwoong motions to one part of the mask. Due to their being no light on his face’s side of it, the black fabric can be mistaken for paint, if one doesn’t look close enough. “Okay?”

“But why-”

“Does it matter?”

“No…” The word trails off in a way that tells Hwanwoong that Dongju doesn’t really believe it. He never has, so this isn’t new. Since Hwanwoong arrived, refusing to show his face, much to everyone’s suspicion. It was only Seoho’s insistence that they could trust him- his knowledge, his skills, his dedication to his task- that allowed him to work in the castle. It’s safer, here, where nobody will question him, now that he’s established a place in the staff. At least, almost nobody. Keonhee likes to tease him for hiding his face, though harmlessly, and Dongju has picked that up from his secondary adviser.

“Did you want to have your lessons, now, or are you just here to hide?”

“Hiding!”

“Then I can go?”

“Technically.” Technically, he says. Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, though he knows he can’t be seen. _Technically_. So he shouldn’t go, then, if he didn’t want to put up with the other pouting.

“How about we read, then? Not a lesson- something nice?” Hwanwoong pauses, considering what is actually in the study, that isn't textbooks. “Oh! It’s actually a textbook, but there’s a story in one about one of your great-great so forth grandmother, when she was princess, that sounds like fiction.”

“Okay.” Dongju laughs, while Hwanwoong stands to find the book in question.

 

 _“Nobody can see your face, Hwanwoong. Please, understand, you’ll only hurt someone if you show yourself._ ” He was older, able to understand more than just what he was told to do. Able to hear the belief in those words, and to hurt when he did. Was there something wrong with him? Were the gods angry at him? But he was a child, when he was first told this. Could he have really upset them so deeply, so quickly?

 

Someone has broken into the castle. They know that, but whether or not they’re still there- and what they want, if the are- nobody knows. Lock-down is placed on the royal family, hiding them away. Searches are done, of the staff. Looking for an intruder.

“Hey,” A voice whispers, catching Hwanwoong's attention, and making him jump. He spins to face the voice, and finds the owner to be a familiar face. “Hwanwoong, come with me, quick.”

“What’s this about, Keonhee? Right now? In the middle of the lock-down?” Hwanwoong has a number of questions, including why Keonhee is here, rather than with Dongju. Never mind what he could possibly need Hwanwoong for.

“Questions later! Follow now!” Keonhee’s stage-whispering is barely passable for subtlety. Sighing, Hwanwoong follows the other down the castle halls, until the reach a room Hwanwoong is sure he’s never been in before. He recognizes the lettering on the door to it; an old magic language now reserved for use primarily by healers. Concern fills him, until Keonhee opens the door and pushes him inside. There are a number of familiar faces- Seoho, as well as Dongju’s primary adviser, Youngjo- but most important is Dongju sitting in one corner of the room, seeming distracted.

“What’s this?” The door is closed behind him.

“Special orders!” Seoho’s voice is filled with a false sense of casualness. Like he’s trying to hide his concern. “They found letters. Our intruder is planning an assassination.”

“Oh.” Hwanwoong isn’t sure what else to say.

“So,” Keonhee continues where Seoho seems not to want to. “They’re getting the princes out of here, right now.”

“We can’t go with him right away, though,” Youngjo says, frowning. He glances at Dongju, who seems unwilling to meet anyone else’s faces. “It would be really obvious, if his closest staff suddenly disappeared.”

“So?”

“So we were hoping you’d help.”

“Me?” Hwanwoongs disbelief must be clear, but nobody hesitates to repeat that he hadn’t misheard or misunderstood. That they actually, truly, have come to the conclusion that this is a good idea. “I’m a _tutor_.”

“Who was originally a guard.” Seoho’s reminder makes Hwanwoong flinch. It’s true, and Seoho was the only one who knew, in the room. Hwanwoong had a talent for fighting, and magic even more so. He’d been a guard for years before moving into the castle. Before realizing that the role came with far too many chances to be unmasked, and had to reconsider his place in life.

“Wait, he was?!” Dongju’s voice raises, and Youngjo shushes him out of instinct.

“Fine, fill me in.”

 

_“I know it’s difficult, but please understand. Please, Hwanwoong, don’t let anyone-”_

_“I know. See my face.”_

Hwanwoong had been a teenager, when he had finally given up hope for a proper explanation. Finally stopped waiting for someone to tell him what would actually happen, if someone saw his face. The gods had cursed him, and he had to accept that, he supposed. Had no choice. Because not knowing what would happen made him too afraid to find out.

 

They’re both wearing masks, now. Dongju’s has eyes cut out, however. His ability to see is clear, behind the mask. They make their way out of the capital, lucky that neither of them look particularly suspicious. Hwanwoong wouldn’t be recognizable, either way, and Dongju’s eyes aren’t enough to identify him. Were he not a prince, he would likely be able to get away with pretending to be a number of other people Hwanwoong has met in his life. Normal people.

Neither of them stand out, really. They blend in, naturally, and their small statures only serve to further hide them in the crowds of people.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Dongju adjusts the mask. “This is really uncomfortable.”

He doesn’t have a choice. “You get used to it.”

 

_“You’re going to the capital?!”_

_“Yes-”_

_“Even there, your face-”_

_“I wont show it. I know better.”_

 

 

Hwanwoong is caught off-guard, and hits the ground harshly when he’s pushed. He stands, quickly and off-balance, turning to face the person responsible. Before he can react properly, a sword is being swung at him, and he steps back. Tries to get out of reach, and just barely manages. His mask is cut into; cracks, but doesn’t break. Dongju moves back, startled and realizing the situation. They must have been found out, here, at the edge of the capital.

“Hwanwoong-”

“Run.”

“But-” Dongju doesn’t finish his argument, when Hwanwoong turns to shove him forward. To get him to move. Ignores the enemy, in favour of forcing Dongju to move, and narrowly avoids a sword in the back of the neck. The strap of his mask breaks- snaps when it’s cut to barely anything- and he feels more than sees it fall.

Panicked, desperate, he covers his face with his hands and tries to remember a spell to toss at their attackers that doesn’t require his hands. Something to stall them, long enough that Dongju could escape, were he to actually start moving. But he hasn’t moved.

“I told you to-” Hwanwoong is stopped in his statement, by hands covering his own- covering his face- “What are you-”

“Use magic. I’ll cover your face.” It’s a simple statement, one that comes out far too quickly, panicked. “I’ll protect you.”

 

_“What will happen?”_

_“Huh? What’s that, dear?”_

_“If someone sees my face, what will happen?”_

Nobody gave him an answer.

 

Hwanwoong was good at magic. Quick at it, too. Cast spells quickly, effectively, so long as he had his hands free. A barrier, firstly, to block the inevitable attacks coming while they’re defenseless. Then, further, elemental magic. Wind to push them back, and strike them down.

“Are they still there?”

“Physically, yes.” Dongju’s words are unclear, hesitant, but Hwanwoong figures it out. They’re dead, most likely. Probably have stopped moving, if he had to guess.

“Is my mask still in front of me?”

“Yeah, on the ground.”

“Close your eyes, so I can grab it.”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why does it matter?” The hands at Hwanwoongs face start to retract, and Hwanwoong raises his own to cover it. “I saw- before you covered your face.”

“What?!” Anxiety fills his chest, immediately. Something bad must have happened, already, right? If not it was going to, wasn’t it?

“You don’t look- uh- weird or anything? It’s okay if you want to cover your face, I just don’t understand.”

Hwanwoong doesn't either. Drops his hands as realization that nothing had happened sets in. Was it all a lie? Was there no curse- nothing wrong? He stares at the ground, unable to process this. “Nothing happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something…” Hwanwoong shakes his head, looks up. See’s Dongju for the first time, without the filter of cloth blocking his vision. “You’re fine.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t understand.”

 

Hwanwoong fixes his mask, covers his face again, as they continue their journey. Dongju doesn’t question him further, and promises not to let anyone else see him, if he doesn’t want that. It’s fine, really. Nothing had happened. He feels betrayed. If nothing was wrong- if nothing happened- then why did they tell him that, for so many years? Why had his parents insisted he was cursed?

“Where are we meant to go, again?”

“West, to a farm village, I think?” Dongju reaches for his bag, presumably to check a map. To be sure. That was close to where Hwanwoong’s parents were. Would he have a chance, on the way, to find them? To ask for the explanations they’d refused him? “Hey, you’re from near there, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Should we visit your family, on the way?” It was like he’d read Hwanwoong's mind. He nods, and turns to face Dongju.

“Would that be okay with you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

 

 _“You can’t allow anyone to see your face.”_  The words echo painfully in his head, as he reaches his parents home. Dongju has fallen a step behind him, seeming to have sensed his upset state. To have noticed Hwanwoong’s unsteady steps, to the door.

His parents great him like nothing’s wrong. Like they’ve done nothing wrong. Ask about Dongju, to which they lie.

“This is- uh- Xion.”

“Nice to meet you.”

And then Hwanwoong listens as his parents say how glad they are to see him. How they wish he would have told them he was coming. How he should have warned them there would be a guest. As they ask why they’re there. Why Hwanwoong hasn’t said anything.

“What’s wrong, Hwanwoong?”

“Why can’t I show my face?”

“We- we’ve been over this, Hwanwoong.” They glance worriedly at Dongju, who seems to have noticed the discomfort they’re feeling. To have grown uncomfortable, himself, in the tense atmosphere of the room.

“No, we haven’t. You just insist something bad will happen if I do. But nothing happened!”

“Nothing- wait, did you show your face?!” There are hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly. He flinches back, in his mother’s hold. Has never seen her quite so panicked.

“Mother-”

“Who?!”

“Does it matter-”

“You’ve killed someone, Hwanwoong!” He flinches, at that. Dongju, at the edge of the room, gasps.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sorry- uh- Xion? You don’t need to hear this.”

“Am I dead?”

“Wait-” His parents both turn to Hwanwoong- “he saw your face?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s… fine?”

“Yes.” Hwanwoong glances at Dongju, again, before turning back to his parents. “Can you just explain?”

 

Hwanwoong was young enough, when they first told him not to show his face, that he only has a couple of memories from the time. Old enough to understand them, but not old enough to really comprehend how important anything was. With no concept for what was happening. Hwanwoong was a child, when they realized the curse existed.

Hwanwoong doesn’t remember the first time he locked eyes with someone, and they turned to stone. Trapped them, forever, like that. Sealed their death, without knowing it. Without remembering it. His parents would never tell him, never know how to, later. So they said, simply, not to show his face. That was enough, they assumed.

It was overkill, maybe. Because, really, it was just his eyes that were a worry. But it worked. Kept everyone safe, for a time.

Until he was twenty, and his mask fell to the ground without him being able to stop it.

 

“But I’m fine.” Dongju glances down at himself, as if questioning the truth of this. Hwanwoong nods at him, confirming he’s right. As far as they can tell, he’s fine.

“That’s odd,” Hwanwoong’s mother says, frowning. “We were told only a really powerful protective magic could block it.”

“How powerful?”

“A blessing.” The gods themselves would have to protect someone, from Hwanwoong’s curse. Dongju looks up, at that, muttering a small, “oh,” in response.

“That makes sense.”

“Does it?” Hwanwoong tilts his head, trying to get his confusion across.

“Yep.” Dongju nods, then shrugs. “We were blessed.”

The _we_  he’s referring to is no doubt his brother, so Hwanwoong doesn’t question that. Still, it’s a surprise. Even the royal family rarely got proper blessings from the gods themselves. Maybe halfhearted ones from high mage’s, if they wanted such a thing, but never proper ones. Yet, somehow, it’s also not surprising. Because it's Dongju.

“So, just you two would be okay.” Hwanwoong sighs. “Speaking of the other one, we should go. We’re going to show up late and worry them.”

 

 _“Nobody can see your face.”_  It wasn’t really a fair statement. His face wasn’t the problem, just his eyes. Hwanwoong takes his mask off, as they walk. Pulls off the cloth cover for his eyes, and wraps that around them, detached from the mask.

“You know,” Dongju starts, grinning, “If you ever want to talk to someone, without hiding your eyes, now you know you can talk to me.”

“Or his other highness.”

A pause. “No, just me.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’ll make a big deal of it.” Hwanwoong somehow doubts that, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be the case, anyway. So he nods, laughing.

“Alright, then I’ll talk to you.” A pause. “Please don’t tell anyone about the curse, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

The prince has run away, again. This time news of such leaves the castle, and reaches both princes where they hide, further from the capital. The news made it out of the castle, due to leaking of information, probably from the intruder and planned assassin.

“This time, they’re probably actually worried.”

“That’s okay, they’d have more to worry about if you died.”

“Guess so.”

 

The news that the intruder and all associates had been captured reaches them via Youngjo’s arrival. He explains the situation, further, as they return to the castle. The intruder had, apparently, pretended to be a staff member of little importance, which allowed the fact they didn’t belong to go unnoticed. Security when it comes to the staff is to be improved, apparently.

 

The mask is back, despite what he knows. Walking around the castle without it feels unnatural, so there it is. Hwanwoong sits in a study, looking through magic books. Regaining a passion for magic, after it had come in handy, has had him spending a lot of his free time immersed in it. He hears, but doesn’t look up, when Dongju takes a seat across the table from him.

“Your lessons aren’t for hours.”

“I know.”

“Are you running away, again, then?”

“Nope, I’m meant to be free, right now.” Dongju leans against the table, and Hwanwoong looks away from the book at to him.

“What is it, then?”

“Nothing.” Hwanwoong isn’t sure he believes that. Frowns, despite knowing Dongju can’t see it. Then, when Dongju reaches out, hands finding the edges of the mask, he doesn’t smack his hands away, this time.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m the only one here.” The statement is quiet, lacking force. “Is that okay?”

“Okay.” Hwanwoong gives a small nod, and feels the mask be pulled away from his face. “What if someone does come looking for you?”

“Then I’ll protect you.” Dongju covers Hwanwoong’s eyes with his hands, for a moment, before pulling back entirely and sitting properly across from Hwanwoong.

“ _Protect me_. I think they’re the one’s in danger.”

“Either way.”

“Well,” Hwanwoong starts, offering a smile, “what did you actually want, Dongju?”

“To see you?”

Hwanwoong kicks the other, lightly, in the legs.“No, actually?”

“No, _actually_.”

“Don’t joke with me, kid.”

“Kid.” Dongju repeats the word, sounding offended. “I can’t believe you would talk to the prince, like that.”

“Says the one with no respect for his elders.”

“Oh, right, you’re so small I forgot.”

“You’re lucky this curse doesn’t affect you.”

“You’re right, but for the wrong reasons.”

 

The prince has run away, again. Nobody is particularly worried, aside from the guards meant to have been keeping an eye on him, and his advisers, maybe. His brother laughs, when questioned, and says he doesn’t know where the other is. Isn’t particularly worried. And Hwanwoong shakes his head, when questioned. So the guards leave, and the crown prince finishes his lessons, before leaving too.

“You know,” the Hwanwoong starts, when left to sit alone, “you could just tell them you’ve joined his lessons, and nobody would question it.”

“If I spend too much time with you, it’ll be suspicious.”

“Why’s that?” Hwanwoong asks, pretending not to know. “What do you think they’d think was going on?”

“Well,” Dongju speaks, as he takes a seat beside Hwanwoong, instead of across from. “It probably looks a little weird, that I’m the only one who’s seen your face.”

Hwanwoong hums, acknowledging the words. “If you don’t want them to get that idea, you could be less weird about it. And sit further away.”

“No, that’s fine.”

“Brat.”

“They wouldn’t be entirely wrong.” Dongju grins, and Hwanwoong is too surprised by the words to form a proper response. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!”

“If you say so.”

 

True to his words, Dongju nearly jumps forward to cover Hwanwoong’s eyes, when someone else enters the room. Hwanwoong can’t see, but he’s sure Seoho- come to deliver a message to Dongju- is giving them a weird look. It must look strange. The prince leaned most of the way over a table, to cover Hwanwoong’s eyes with his hands. Or, one hand, as the other blocks his general face from view, on one side.

Once he finishes his actual message, Seoho asks. “By the way, what’s up with you two?”

“Nothing?”

“That’s the least convincing thing you’ve ever said, Dongju.”

“Well…”

“I’m cursed,” Hwanwoong says, simply. “He’s fine, because of magic, but you wouldn’t be, if you saw me.”

“Oh.”

“Are you sure you wanted to explain that?” Dongju asks, when they’re alone again.

“It’s fine. It can only make him more cautious, about me, which will keep him safer.”

“I guess.”

“What else should I have said?” The pause Dongju gives in response is suspicious. “Well?”

“Nothing.”

“The second least convincing thing you’ve ever said.” He pauses, crosses his arms on the table, and leans forward. “What is it, Dongju?”

“It wouldn’t be that bad, if he thought something else.”

“It’s like you want people to think we-” Hwanwoong cuts himself off, shakes his head. “You’re a _prince_ , Dongju.”

“I know.” Still, he pouts at Hwanwoong. “I’m not next in line, though, I don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff, as much.”

 _That kind of stuff_ , is a vague way to put it, but Hwanwoong understands. Smiles, and grabs one of Dongju’s hands. “You should consider that more, before you say things like, “it wouldn’t be that bad,” okay?”

“I have.”

“Then you can say it in a few days, if you’re still sure that you’ve thought about it enough.”

 

Hwanwoong can remember being younger, and wondering why the gods hated him. What he must have done, to have to hide forever. To be cursed as a child. Remembers, but has a hard time being as angry as he was, originally. He’s not angry, now, but resigned. Sad, disappointed, but accepting.

Besides, there’s at least one person- technically there are two people- who can look at him. Meet his eyes. And want to, at that.

“I’ve thought about it.”

“Mhm.”

“And I still think it’s okay.” Dongju’s says, surprisingly assured in his words.

“You’re sure?”

“As sure as I am that I can look at you.”

“Okay.”

“So?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Hwanwoong nods, reaches to remove his mask, as they’re alone. Meet’s Dongju’s eyes, and nothing happens. Which in and of itself means something.

 

The prince has gone missing, again. Hwanwoong knows where he is, but he isn’t questioned about it. Can’t be, as he’s hiding, too.

“Is this necessary?”

“They could see your face, if you weren’t hiding.”

“But you’re hiding is the only reasons it’s a problem, _Dongju_.” Hwanwoong stresses the name, frowning at the other. In turn, Dongju shrugs.

“They’re used to it.”

“You cause us too much stress.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I’m fine, I guess.”

 

 _“You can’t allow anyone to see your face.”_  What a thing to tell a child, who barely understood. A partial truth, sure, but a horrible one at that.

“Hey... it’s too dark.”

“You pulled us over here.”

“Yeah, but I can’t see your face.”

“Well that wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t insist on hiding from your own guard.” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. “Now they’re definitely going to think there’s something going on.”

“There is.”

“Yeah, but they don’t need to think it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> stan oneus but i mean ur here so you probably already do-  
> comments are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
